1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and method, an information processing apparatus and method, an information processing system, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an input device and method, an information processing apparatus and method, an information processing system, and a program which make it possible to quickly and correctly select an image to be controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, terrestrial digital television broadcasting has started, and an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) can be displayed on a television receiver. In the EPG, programs are arrayed and displayed in a matrix. A user operates a remote controller to move a pointer to an arbitrary position and selects a predetermined program.
Generally, a remote controller attached to a television receiver can move a pointer only in the vertical or horizontal direction. That is, it is difficult to directly move the pointer from the predetermined display position to the target position in the inclined direction.
For this reason, a remote controller which detects a user's operation toward the arbitrary direction in a three-dimensional free space and moves a pointer in the operated direction has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-7371).